1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearm supports, and more particularly to a forearm support apparatus for supporting a rifle and for adjusting the aim of the rifle while the rifle is mounted on the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Gun rests are useful tools for accurately sighting rifles and similar firearms. It is important that the shooter, such as a hunter, be able to maintain a shooting position with the gun properly aimed, for periods of time (e.g., while waiting for a target such as a deer to arrive).
Accurate sighting and adjustment of the gun sights is especially critical for shooting at long ranges, where small changed is relative position of the gun can result in significant shooting errors.
Various prior art references teach gun rests of various construction and design. For example, Brownlee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,266, teaches a forearm support that includes a front support assembly and a rail assembly operatively coupled to the front support assembly. The support includes a horizontal adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the firearm.
Looney, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,687, teaches a gun rest that includes a table having a forward fore stock support, and a rearward butt stock support. The fore stock support is mounted on a front of the table, and includes a screw that pushes against the bias of an internal spring for horizontal adjustment of the support. Both the forward and rearward supports include screws for the vertical adjustment of the gun. Another example of a similar construction is shown in Cady, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,057. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches firearm supports that are horizontally and vertically adjustable. However, the prior art does not teach a horizontal adjustment mechanism that includes the benefits of construction and ease of use as taught in the present invention. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.